A New Niece
Stan and Kezwick's sister was visiting their brother for exciting news! she was going to have a baby! Kezwick's going to be an uncle. she was so excited, she almost had a mood swing. she made her way to the agency and came into his lab excitedly. Kezwick's sister: hi, brother. Stan: hi, bro. Kezwick: oh, hey, sis. Kezwick's sister: i have great news! Kezwick: what is it? Kezwick's sister: i'm going to have a baby! Kezwick: whoa! really?! am i going to have a niece or nephew? Kezwick's sister: it's a girl! the vet told me! *rubs her stomach* Stan: have you thought of what we're naming her? Kezwick's sister: no. i haven't. Stan: oh. Kezwick: we'll name her after she arrives. Stan and Kezwick's sister: good idea. *9 months later* Kezwick's sister was do any day now. she visited T.U.F.F. once again to see her brother. she doesn't know when she is going to go into labor. as soon as she arrived, she was greeted by her brother, Kezwick. Kezwick: greetings, sis! Kezwick's sister: hi, Kezwick! Stan: hi, bro! All: *hugs* Kezwick and his siblings went inside T.U.F.F. and were greeted by the other agents. Kitty: hey, Kezwick. hi, Megan and Stan. Chief: when will the baby get here? Dudley: is it here now? Kezwick's sister: no, and there is no telling when the baby will come. it comes at an unexpected time. Kezwick: Agents, i'm getting intel that Snaptrap is planning to kidnap a buh-baby and raise it to be evil. Chief: Agents Puppy and Katzwell, go stop him! Kitty: we're on it, Chief! as they leave, Snaptrap popped out from the trash shoot and grabbed Kezwick's sister. he heard them talking about how she's going to be a mother. Snaptrap: *evil laughs* Kezwick's sister: *bites* Snaptrap: *screams and grabs her again* Kezwick's sister: *screams* Stan and Kezwick hears her scream and call Dudley and Kitty while they go after Snaptrap. Kezwick's sister has gone into labor. Snaptrap tried to put a muzzle on her and he did. she couldn't bite him anyore. she tried to get it off, but she doesn't have opposible thumbs. Kitty and Dudley were on their way. at Snaptrap's lair, Kezwick's sister was in a cage and she finally figured how to get the muzzle off because as you can see, she's not wearing it anymore. Kezwick's sister: HELP! Snaptrap: pipe down, you brat! these walls are ten feet thick. no one will ever- Kezwick's sister: DON'T CALL ME BRAT!!! Snaptrap: you need to fix your attitide, Missy. Kezwick's sister: in case you BOZOS didn't know, I'M IN LABOR! Snaptrap: what do you want US to do about it? Kezwick's sister: *face palms* TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL, duh! the door busts down and Kitty and Dudley appear along with Stan and Kezwick. Kitty: hold it right there, Snaptrap! Snaptrap: *pulls a lever trapping the two Agents in a cage. Kezwick was so angry he beat up Snaptrap really bad! Stan put Snaptrap in the T.U.F.F. Mobile while Kezwick freed the two agents. Kitty and Dudley was so impressed and kinda fearful at the same time. Kitty: whoa! Kezwick, what happened to you? Stan: i guess he got a little overprotective of his sister. you didn't know? Kezwicks can be very aggressive when protecting a family member. Kezwick's sister: ow! Kezwick: *frees his sister* Kezwick's sister: *hugs Kezwick and Stan tightly and lovingly* Stan: now to get to the hospital! Kezwick's sister: ow! contraction pain! Stan: *carries Kezwick's sister* Dudley and Kitty take Snaptrap to prison while Kezwick and Stan go to the hospital. Kezwick's sister is carried to her room. she started pushing and screamed a little. Kezwick: i'm huh-huh-here for you, sis. Kezwick's sister: thanks, big brother. ow! Stan: *rubs her paw* Kezwick's sister: *pushes and screams a little* Kezwick: hang in there, sis. Kezwick's sister: *sneezes* Stan: *kisses her paw* Kitty, Dudley, and the Chief arrived. the baby wasn't out yet. it has been hours. she needed someone to help her and pull. Dudley wanted to help so badly that they just let him help pull the baby out. Kitty: you're almost there. push, push! Dudley: but how are we going to get the baby out? Kitty: not you. i'm talking about Megan. you're supposed to pull. Dudley: oh. *pulls* Kezwick's sister: *pushes the baby out and screams a little* Dudley: *picks up the baby* it's a girl! Kezwick's sister: awww! *sniff* she's so precious! what should we name her? Stan: i was thinking Daisy. Kezwick: i like Daffodil. Kezwick's sister: Daffodil? that's a beautiful name! Daffodil it is! Stan: hello, Daffodil. *whispers and plays with the baby's little paw* Daffodil: *coos and winks* THE END!